031814RYSPORSERIAD
12:06 -- gregariousTroubadour GT began trolling carewornAstro1ogist CA at 00:06 -- 12:07 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃitʃ vp, brow fvrrowed, and ʃtretcheʃ. It lookʃ like he'ʃ been frowning for a while and doeʃn't really notice it any more.~ 12:08 GT: ~He lookʃ arovnd to ʃee if any of the otherʃ are ʃtill arovnd, or if they've all left already.~ 12:13 CA: A maniacal grin is visible on Seriad's features, she turns towards him. "Sooooo.... Where'd you send them? Off to look for frogs or something? Are they still even here? I bet they are." 12:14 CA: "Oooh ooh! No, no, I bet you managed to get Leon to turn them back, and sent them to the surface or some shit." 12:14 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃighʃ wearily. "No, ʃeriad. They're dead. Yov know that, pleaʃe ʃtop trying to pretend."~ 12:20 CA: "No..." She shakes her head rapidly, "So..." She giggles, and turns towards him yet again. "How are you snookums?" 12:22 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃwimʃ vpright. "Concerned abovt yov, for once. Look, Kikate waʃn't even that great of a troll, all right? He had thiʃ horrible 'white knight' complex, and he took advantage of women all the time." He pavʃeʃ. "He iʃ alʃo DEAD, ʃeriad. Yov have to accept it, even if it hvrtʃ."~ 12:24 CA: "When are you going to quit the ACT Ryspor? I've already seen through your RUSE! Just tell them to come back now." 12:24 GT: ~He growlʃ. "They're not fvcking COMING back, ʃeriad."~ 12:27 CA: She is now, visibly shaking (wow how spoopy) "Stop LYING to me Ryspor... Just... Just STOP IT!" 12:30 GT: ~"I WIʃH I WAʃ LYING," he yellʃ, ʃeizing her ʃhovlderʃ and ʃhaking her. "I WIʃH IT WAʃ ALL A HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE MIʃTAKE, AND THEY'LL POP BACK VP ANY MINVTE, BVT THEY *WON'T*. THEY ARE *DEAD*. KIKATE Iʃ *DEAD*. JOʃʃIK? HE'ʃ DEAD TOO! THEY ARE ALL DEAD, ʃERIAD." He beginʃ to ʃob a little, the fvll force of yeʃterday'ʃ eventʃ hitting him again. "They are all fvcking DEAD, and it'ʃ ALL MY FAVLT, becav 12:30 GT: ʃe I waʃn't a good enovgh leader."~ 12:31 CA: She chants "Stop lying..." over and over again... 12:32 GT: ~He ʃlapʃ her. Hard.~ 12:33 GT: ~"Jvʃt - ʃHVT VP! ʃhvt vp, and ʃHAPE YOVR ʃHIT VP. They're DEAD. The thing to do now iʃ NOT to try to cope by pretending it never happened. The thing to do now iʃ fvcking AVENGE THEM. OK?"~ 12:38 CA: She yelp/screams/whatever and plants a fist in Ryspor's face, and anoter... and another... and one more for good measure... okay, that's good enough. "NO! YOU SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!! YOU... FILTHY... LIAR! I HATE YOU!" 12:39 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃpitʃ pvrple, then grabʃ her handʃ, and pvllʃ ovt hiʃ trident, ʃhowing her the faint indigo ʃtainʃ ʃtill preʃent. "ʃHVT VP AND JVʃT - LOOK!"~ 12:40 GT: ((dark blue really but w/e)) 12:41 CA: She turns away and shuts her eyes tightly, "Look at what? Hm? I don't see anything. WHAT AM I TO LOOK AT? 12:42 GT: ~He forceʃ her to look, holding her eyeʃ open and bringing the trident vp to her face. "At thiʃ."~ 12:46 CA: She begins to do that peasantry thing called sobbing as well, "Stop it... please... just... stop it..." 12:47 GT: ~Ryʃpor bringʃ her into a begrvdging hvg, becavʃe ʃomeone haʃ to get her throvgh thiʃ ʃhit. "I know, it hvrtʃ. I know."~ 12:51 CA: "Stop it... stop lying to me... stop... please..." 12:55 GT: ~"I wiʃh I waʃ, ʃeriad. I wiʃh I waʃ."~ 12:55 GT: ~"He died thinking he waʃ doing the right thing, if it'ʃ any conʃolation. Hiʃ intentionʃ were never trvly evil in natvre."~ 12:56 CA: "If... he did anthing wrong... why would he have to die..." 12:57 GT: ((did or didn't do anything wrong?)) 12:58 CA: ((didn't. how du englsh n gramr)) 12:58 GT: ((ehehe)) 12:59 GT: ~"He waʃ trying to ʃell Libby to Jack, ʃeriad. ʃometimeʃ, thinking yov're doing the right thing doeʃn't neceʃʃarily make it trve."~ 01:00 GT: ~"He thovght Libby waʃ a monʃter, ʃome...thing to be taken ovt behind the compact ʃtorage barn and ʃhot. And ʃhe'ʃ not."~ 01:07 CA: Something clicks in her head or some shit, her maniacal grin re-appears blah yeah. "This is all pretty elaborate Ryspor, but I'm NOT an idiot. But, whatever keep going." she giggles. 01:07 CA: "But but but, butts, booty, rump. I say that alot... but." 01:18 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃighʃ aʃ her brief moment of clarity fadeʃ. "What will it take to prove thiʃ to yov, aʃide from phyʃically taking yov to the cave and ʃhowing yov their mangled remainʃ?"~ 01:21 CA: "Uh, nothing really. I mean, any evidence you show me I'd be convinced it was some heavy alchemizations, made some blood pellets... duplicated all their items... You know, this sounds pretty expensive. How much grist did you spend? 01:23 GT: ~"For the laʃt goddamn TIME, ʃeriad, I did not ʃpend a ʃINGLE GRIʃT on thiʃ. THEY. ARE. *DEAD*."~ 01:32 CA: She whimpers, "Quit trying to make me believe. This is dumb! I KNOW they aren't dead. I cannot, be convinced. 01:35 GT: ~Ryʃpor growlʃ again. "Yov know what? FINE! I give vp. Yov are obviovʃly going to cope with thiʃ in yovr own benighted way, and WHO AM I to ʃtop yov from that!" He throwʃ hiʃ handʃ vp in frvʃtration. "Go have a ball with yovr imaginary Kikate! I'M going to work on finiʃhing the land qveʃt ʃo we can re-evolve the monʃter and get LIBBY back, at the very leaʃt. Becavʃe GVEʃʃ WHAT? Kikate and Joʃʃik? 01:35 GT: THEY AREN'T." He ʃwimʃ off angrily.~ 01:36 CA: "IMAGINATION! OH BOY!" 01:37 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA gave up trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 01:37 --